


Peacemaker

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Champions League, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: After so long without a win, everyone is aggrieved and temper flies. Luckily there is Lukita.





	Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This bromance is so underappreciated. Where are the fics about these two?

It was a month since they last won.

Fans always expected unreachable levels from them, an uninterrupted stream of victories, winning every and each encounter but now it wasn’t a case of not meeting the impossible demands anymore. Now it was thirty days without a triumph, longer than he’d ever remember with this club.

The pressure was always high while playing for the best in the world but now it was becoming suffocating even for him. The displeasure from fans and managers and sponsors was growing too great to ignore.

The lack of win for such a long time wasn’t good for morale in the team either. Men walked edgy, hyped up, growling at each other like animals before a fight. The tension could be sensed in the air, everything only one spark from blowing up.

So it wasn’t really surprising when Sergio snapped during one training. It must had been harder for him, with his unimaginable devotion to the club; and while Luka went all the way from the bottom in local Croatian football clubs to the top in Real Madrid, Sergio was at this top most of his career. For Luka playing there was an achievement in itself (which didn’t mean he didn’t give everything he had to help the team to a win); while Sergio was such an intricate part of Real Madrid, the two names were rarely spoken of separately. The win of the team was his win, their lose – his lose. And so all the recent critique affected the captain severely.

Luka didn’t see it that clearly what Reguilón did to Sergio to set him off, although he supposed it wasn’t anything intentional, perhaps not even realized. But then he saw Sergio’s face after the mishap and knew there will be trouble before they even begun.

Luka started toward his captain but before he managed to reach him through the crowd of other players, Sergio brought the handball to his foot and kicked it straight at the younger man. Reguilón managed to dodge it, Luka heard Sergio swearing in Spanish (the number of curses he had picked up in various dialects of the language since playing for Real was remarkable. That and football related stuff were the only things he’d call himself fluent in in Spanish).

For a moment he hoped that’d be all, that Sergio would settle down now after the childish outburst but he underrated his friend’s temper. As soon as Sergio got a second ball, he send it flying toward the young player that aggravated him. This time Reguilón was turned back, not expecting the attack and the bullet hit him in the leg. It must hurt from such a close distance.

Luka trotted over to Sergio before the captain sunk further into the unneeded violence and the situation spiraled into a brawl. He knew Sergio was capable of turning match situations into actual fights, he had witnessed it a few times.

“Sergio,” ha called out, reaching toward his friend.

When he put a hand on Sergio’s neck, just where his winged tattoo was, he could feel the rigidity in the other’s body.

“Leave that poor boy alone, capi. Save that fight for Viktoria match, huh?” Luka rubbed at the tensed muscles. “We are going to win this one.”

“Are we?” Sergio looked at him.

“With the king of additional time’s goals, the defender with more goals on account than some teams’ strikers? Of course we are.”

Sergio smiled down at him, little creases around his eyes softening his expression.

“Don’t forget the midfielder who’s FIFA’s Best Men’s Player this year.” Sergio returned Luka’s touch, clapping him in the shoulder. Something in his gaze reminded Luka of the awards ceremony, Sergio standing right next to him, leaning in to kiss him in the cheek in front of all the cameras’ blinding flashes. Luka felt his face heating up and let go of Sergio, picking up his pace. Damn, he wasn’t a teenager anymore and all the kisses and touches from the captain didn’t mean anything besides friendship. Just Spaniards’ way of showing affection, more… intimate than what he was used to at home.

Luka turned over his shoulder once more, smiling when Sergio seemed cooled down. His work was done.


End file.
